


Sophia.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [24]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You find Sophia when she’s missing and help her back to the group.





	1. Chapter 1

 

You were walking through the woods looking for your 8 year old brother, you had both been sleeping in a car on the highway but when you woke up he had gone. You’ve been looking for him for about 4 days now, but you refused to give up hope. You heard a small yelp, it sounded like a child, so you followed the noise with your bow drawn and found a young girl cornered by two walkers. You made quick work of eliminating them and ran to the cowering girl.   
“Hey sweetie, are you ok? Have you seen a young boy around here?” You ask as you crouched to her level. She looked at you, assessing if you were a threat or not.   
“No sorry, I’m lost. Some walkers came and I ran and got separated from my mom and the group.“ She cried. You reached out and took her small hand in yours.   
"What’s your name? Do you remember where the group was?” You asked softly.   
“Sophia and the highway.” She nodded. You thought for a moment, the highway was quite far to walk now and you knew you’d have to set up camp for the night for safety.   
“Ok, well it’s getting dark now, so we will have to find somewhere safe to sleep for tonight and we will make our way to the highway tomorrow.” You smiled. She gave you a small smile and you stood up, still holding her hand. You walked around and then found an old abandoned house in the middle of the woods. You went in and made sure it was safe, then pushed the sofa in front of the door. You rummaged through the cupboards trying to find something for you both to eat, coming up with just a tin of sardines. You gave them to Sophia with a bottle of water from your bag and she took them with a grateful smile. After she ate she looked tired, you made her a little bed in a cupboard and you stayed awake and kept watch. You were exhausted but you couldn’t risk sleeping, you needed to get Sophia back to her mother.

It had been 3 days now, a small herd of walkers had stopped you getting to the highway and now you were a little lost. You’d camp up in a tree and let Sophia sleep while you kept watch. The tiredness was really taking a toll on you now and you were starving. You’d managed to catch a few squirrels but you gave them to Sophia. You had taught Sophia how to use a knife just in case of emergencies, but you always kept her out of harms way. You were walking through the woods when you heard the tell tale sounds of hungry dead people behind you. You looked and there was about 5, but when you turned around there was a few more in front.   
“Shit! Sophia climb the tree sweetie!” You yelled as you started to take out the walkers with your bow. She scrambled up the tree after letting out a terrified squeak.

Daryl had been searching for Sophia again, it had been 3 days since she went missing and people seemed to be giving up already, it was pissing him off. He heard something that resembled a scared child and he ran towards the noise. He came to a clearing and saw a woman fighting off walkers with her bow, switching to her knife when they got too close. Daryl couldn’t help but watch you in awe, you seemed so lethal yet graceful. You were easily the most beautiful woman he had ever come across. He watched curiously as you put down the last walker and then turned to the tree.   
“Sophia you can come out sweetie.” You called softly. Daryl watched shocked as you helped the lost girl out of the tree and saw her hug you as if you were her life line. He couldn’t help but smile at the fact Sophia was safe and that you were caring for her. It made you more beautiful to him. He didn’t know what the hell had come over him having these thoughts, he was clearly going soft. He slowly made his way over to you. When you saw him you protectively pushed Sophia behind you as you narrowed your eyes at the man.

“S’alright, I’m lookin’ for Sophia.” Daryl said calmly, holding his hands in the air to show he wasn’t a threat.  
“You know him sweetie?” You asked her as she looked up at you.  
“This is Daryl, from the group.” She smiled, still holding your arm.  
“Ah, the hunter. I’m y/n.” You smiled extending your hand out to him. He looked at it briefly before shaking it.  
“Thanks for takin’ care of her, we’ve been real worried.” He sighed.  
“Its fine. Go on Sophia, go with Daryl. Your momma will be waiting for you.” You smiled at her as you moved her forward towards Daryl.  
“Aren’t you coming with us y/n?” Sophia asked sadly.  
“Honey we already went through this. I told you I wouldn’t be coming.” You told her. She looked up at you with glassy eyes and you had to look away.  
“I’m sure the group would wanna meet ya, ‘specially Carol.” Daryl chimed in, earning a smile from Sophia.  
“I can’t, my brothers missing. It’s been 7 days now, I gotta keep looking.” You sighed.  
“I could help ya look? I’m a good tracker and two pairs of eyes are better than one.” He suggested. You nibbled your lip, thinking about the offer. Of course you’d be more likely to find him with the both of you, and you’d been incredibly lonely. But joining a group meant getting attached to people and its not something you wanted to do.  
“Please y/n, at least stay one night?” Sophia pleaded.  
“Alright fine, but just one night.” You gave in. She hugged you and smiled excitedly.

“We’re on a farm not far from here, shouldn’t take us long to get there.” He explained and he led the way. You kept feeling him glancing at you every few minutes, about half way there you looked up and caught him looking. His eyes quickly went to something else and he blushed slightly before clearing his throat.  
“So when did ya find Sophia?” He asked, making you look at him again.  
“The day she went missing. We were trying to head back to the highway but a small herd of assholes cut us off. Ended up getting a little lost.” You chuckled, making him smile at you.  
“Ya stay at that old house with the bed in the cupboard?” He asked curiously.  
“Yeah, that was before we got lost.” You sighed.  
“I was on the right track then.” He smirked to himself.   
Before you knew it you’d come to a clearing. You accidentally dropped your knife and when you picked it up, you ended up a little behind Daryl and Sophia. Sophia was already running into her mom’s arms as you came through the clearing. Daryl turned around to look at you, not noticing that you’d lagged behind. All of a sudden you heard a loud bang and felt intense pain in your left shoulder. You instantly hit the floor clutching the pouring wound.  
“Y/n!” You heard Daryl yell. You also heard Sophia screaming and people shouting at each other, then everything went black.

Your eyes fluttered open and you squinted at the light. It didn’t take you long to identify that you were lay in a bed. You shot up, only to have a pain rip through your shoulder, and then you remembered, you got shot.  
“Fuck!” You hissed, putting a hand over the bandage.   
_Well this was a good start._


	2. Part 2.

A few minutes after you woke up a man came in, he gave off an authority vibe but his eyes held some sort of concern.  
“I’m Rick, How are you feeling?” He asked with a sympathetic smile.  
“Like I got fucking shot _Rick_.” You sneered. You were with a new group for like 2 seconds and got shot, you were far from amused. You didn’t even want to be here in the first place.  
“I’m sorry about that. Andrea thought you were a walker. We did tell her not to shoot but she did anyway.” He said looking guilty.  
“Well Andrea is fucking stupid. I mean I know I look like shit but I don’t look like a fucking walker.” You frowned. Rick just smiled at you, you were feisty and he liked it, and from what Daryl said about how you were out there with the walkers, he hoped you’d stick around and help the group out. They could really use someone like you on their side.  
“So where’s Daryl anyway? Is Sophia ok?” You asked.  
“Sophia is great, she’s with Carol, she’s been asking to see you all day. Daryl was in here most of the time that you were asleep but he left to get dinner, he will probably be back up soon. He was really worried about you, tore Andrea a new one for shooting you.” He laughed, you couldn’t help but smile at him. You wanted to see Daryl again, he was intriguing and incredibly handsome. The fact he had been with you whilst you were sleeping made you a little warm inside. You didn’t realise you’d zoned out thinking of the bowman with the amazing arms until Rick started speaking again.

“Well anyway, I wanted to thank you for helping Sophia and bringing her back. You’re more than welcome to stay with us if you want, Sophia said you were only staying a night but I think it would be best to wait until you’re fully healed at least.” He explained.  
“How long will that be?” You sighed.  
“Hershel said about a week minimum, but that’s if you stay on bed rest for two days.” He said. You huffed like a child that’s had their favourite toy taken away, you hated doing nothing, staying in bed for two days was torture for you, but you reluctantly nodded anyway.  
“I’ll let you rest up some more, Sophia will probably be up to see you later and Daryl will bring up some dinner for you.” He smiled as he left the room.  
You adjusted the pillows carefully so you could sit up more comfortably and relaxed for a moment, you just started to doze when you heard the door open, you presumed it was Daryl but before you even had a chance to look you were roughly grabbed by your arm and yanked out of bed. You looked up startled at a man with a shaved head and crazy eyes.

“What the fuck?!” You cried clutching your wound as the stitched were pulled with the force of him dragging you around like a fucking ragdoll.  
“You’re leaving. We ain’t having another mouth to feed and you’re a danger to the group!” He snapped as he yanked you to the door, making you cry out as some stitches tore open. It was only at this moment you realised you were just in your jeans and bra, they must have removed your top to stitch you up. You pulled away from the crazy asshole trying to break free of his grasp, but he was too strong.  
“Stupid bitch!” He sneered as he pushed you to the floor. You cried out again loudly as your body hit the floor with a loud thud, your wound now fully open again and bleeding all over the floor.  
Daryl was on his way up with your plate of food when he heard yelling, then he heard you cry out and something hit the floor, he dashed to room as fast as he could, only to see Shane standing over you shouting and you on the floor bleeding and in pain. He saw red and put the plate down on the cupboard as fast as he could and ran at Shane. All you saw was a blur as Shane was pulled away from you and pushed into the wall full force, then you noticed Daryl pinning Shane to the wall by the throat with his arm and his other hand had his knife in Shanes face.

“Ya ever touch ‘er ‘gain and I’ll rip yer fuckin’ insides out and make ya eat ‘em.” He growled in a deadly low voice. Shane looked pissed off but also slightly intimidated, Daryl was clearly stronger than him by the fact Shane couldn’t get out of Daryls hold.  
“She ain’t staying here.” Shane barked. Daryl pushed him into the wall further, Cutting his air supply even more and making Shane turn red.  
“Shes stayin’ wi’ me. Anyone has a problem wi’ that, they deal wi’ me.” Daryl said slowly, still deadly calm and quite scary. He looked at Shane challenging him to say something but Shane just nodded reluctantly, knowing he couldn’t do anything at this moment. Daryl gripped his collar and shoved him to the door, making him stumble as he left. You were still on the floor clutching your wound as it continued to bleed and the pain became unbearable again. Daryl rushed over to you examining the wound and pushed his bandana from his back pocket onto it to help stop the bleeding.

“Y’alright?” He asked concerned, a stark contrast to the predatory animal he was a few minutes ago.  
“Peachy.” You smirked as you closed your eyes to try to block out the pain, you were sure your back would be bruised tomorrow.  
“Can ya get up?” He asked softly. You shook your head at him.  
“My back hurts too much.” You sighed.   
“C’mere.” He said as he effortlessly scooped you up, you winced at the pain and he looked down at you apologetically as he carried you to the bed.  
“So what the hell was his problem?” You asked as he set you on the bed.  
“Shanes fuckin’ lost it. Ya better stay away from ‘im. I’ll be stayin’ here wi’ ya ‘til ya can get outta bed, then y’all stay in my tent. Don’t trust that son o’ a bitch not to smother ya in yer fuckin’ sleep.” He explained as he sorted the pillows so you could sit up comfortably. You just nodded at him. _What the fuck have I got myself into?_  
“I’m gon’ get Hershel to stitch ya back up.” He said, he saw you visually cringe at his words and looked at you amused.  
“What? Don’t tell me Ms Badass is scared of a lil needle?” He smirked, you mock glared at him.  
“Shut up!” You pouted. He chuckled as he left the room.

A few minutes later he came back with an old man who introduced himself as Hershel, he seemed quite nice. He cleaned you up and got the stuff ready to stitch you. You looked away from your wound and at Daryl who was sat in the chair next to the bed, he stared at you intently as you flinched as the needle made contact with your skin. You instinctively grabbed Daryls hand that was on the bed and he squeezed it reassuringly and sent you a small smile. You tried to distract yourself from the needle by focusing on his beautiful blue eyes, it felt like you were getting lost in them when Hershel started talking again.  
“There, all done. I’ll make sure Rick keeps Shane away. Make sure she rests, help her if she gets out of bed. There’s some clean clothes there if you want to change and the shower is right there. Tape off the bandage though first.” He ordered with a warm smile, looking at Daryl too.   
“Thanks Hershel, I really appreciate it.” You smiled.  
He left the room and you eyed the bathroom door longingly. You hadn’t had a shower in so long and you felt disgusting, by you’d need Daryls help. You swallowed your pride and turned to face him.  
“Could you help me shower please?” You asked sweetly.   
“Ain’t ya damn babysitter.” He smirked, letting you know he was joking.  
“Are you really complaining about seeing a naked woman?” You asked teasingly. He looked away and blushed a little, making you smirk more. For such a manly man he was so shy, it was a strange combination.

He stood up without saying anything and helped you off the bed, he put his arm around your waist and lead you to the adjoining bathroom, scooping up the spare clothes on the way. He sat you on the toilet seat and turned the shower on to heat it up. You couldn’t help but admire his arms as they flexed when he moved. _How could someone so attractive be so unsure of himself?_ He taped up your bandages for you whilst you sat there.  
“Thanks Daryl.” You smiled as he helped you up to remove your clothes.  
“S’nothin’.” He said bashfully.  
You unbuttoned your jeans but couldn’t pull them down so Daryl did it for you, trying his hardest not to look. He hadn’t been this close to a woman since long before the turn and even then it was just a quick drunk fuck, he never really looked at a naked woman properly. He thought you were beautiful and hadn’t been able to get you out of his head since he first saw you, this never happened to Daryl, he was a Dixon after all. But here he was with some weird infatuation with you, helping you get naked. He stood up and took a sneaky glance at you in just your underwear. _Damn fine woman._ You tried to take your bra off unsuccessfully and groaned in frustration before looking at Daryl for help. He smirked and came over and unclasped your bra chucking it on the floor. You suddenly felt self conscious and instinctively crossed your arms to shield yourself.

“Um…could you help with my panties?” You asked shyly. He blushed again but nodded, he pulled them down, being ridiculously close to you nether regions and you wanted the ground to swallow you whole. Should you cover your muff now? Or keep covering your boobs? You decided to just give up full stop and he wrapped his arm around your waist again to guide you into the shower.  
“Ya need help washin’?” He asked avoiding looking at you.  
“You might as well just get in the fucking shower with me, not like its going to make it any more awkward!” You laughed as you looked at him shifting uncomfortably.  
“But yes, I do need help washing my back and hair.” You added with a genuine smile. He met your gaze and smiled, seeming more relaxed with the situation as you were making light of it. Your back was turned to him as he came over with another washcloth and took the soap from you as you started washing your front. He started carefully washing your back, his eyes wandering to your ass whilst he had a chance. _Perfect round ass. Love to take a bite o’ that._ He needed to keep his thoughts in check before he was sporting a raging boner and you kicked him out for being a perv, but he couldn’t help but look, and knowing you were touching yourself all soapy and wet. _Fuck!_

He decided to wash your hair to distract himself so he took the shampoo and started rubbing it into your wet hair. You accidentally moaned at the feeling, stopping him in his tracks, and you couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the embarrassment.   
“Shit, I’m so sorry. I’m making this so much more awkward. It just felt really good.” You admitted as you laughed. Daryl chuckled at you and started washing your hair again. _Damn woman’s gon’ kill me._  
“S’alright. Yer just a big tease.” He smirked making you smile.  
When you were finally done he turned the water off for you and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around you before helping you out. You realised he was going to have to dry you and by his slightly blushing face, he also just realised it.  
“I usually have a guy at least buy me a drink before seeing me naked.” You laughed.  
“I got some whisky in my tent, can share it when yer better.” He smirked making you shake your head at him and laugh again.  
“Lets just get this over with.” You smiled as you removed the towel and handed it to him, revealing yourself to him. He couldn’t help but look and this time it was you blushing as you noticed his eyes roaming your body. He couldn’t even stop himself even if he wanted to. _Looks like a damn goddess._ He bit his lip and got to work starting with your legs, he crouched down eye level with your crotch and started to dry your legs trying to avoid the thing he wanted to see the most that was staring right at him. As he got to your thigh he stole a quick look and bit his lip to stifle a groan. _Finest pussy I ever saw._ He dried your other leg then stood up drying your arms. He looked at you and you watched him intently, your eyes locked and the atmosphere suddenly changed. You bit your lip and he dried your sides and then your breasts and stomach. Then he turned you around to dry your back. It took everything he had not to bend you over and ravage you like an animal. Having a woman as beautiful as you naked right in front of him was a dream come true, he just wanted to claim you for his own and the urges he was having were like nothing he had felt before. He slowly helped you get dressed into your clean clothes, some shorts and a tank top, they were a little on the tighter side so they hugged your ass and breasts perfectly in Daryls opinion. He helped towel dry your hair and you left it down to air out. He led you back to the bedroom holding your waist and you turned around to face him before you sat down, your breathing hitched as you realised how close you were to him, his face just inches from yours.

“I really appreciate this Daryl.” You said softly as you looked into his blue eyes.  
“Told ya, ain’t nothin’.” He drawled as his face seemed to get a little closer and he cupped your cheek. The air changed again, it seemed electric and your heart beat picked up. Just as your lips were about to touch someone knocked on the door and startled you both, Daryl jumped away from you as if you’d burnt him, making you frown as the door opened. Sophia and Carol came in and you got tackled into a big hug by the little girl.  
“Y/n. I’m so glad you’re ok!” Sophia smiled.  
“I’m um.. I’m gon’ go look for yer brother for a bit. Carol and Sophia will stay wi’ ya to make sure yer ok.” Daryl said as he quickly left and shut the door. _What the hell happened?_  
“Thank you so much for finding Sophia, I don’t know how to repay you.” Carol smiled gratefully.  
“I don’t need repaying Carol, its fine. I just did what any decent person would do.” You said as you smiled at her.  
“Still, I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn’t found her. I’m eternally grateful. You truly are an angel.” She said as she gave you a quick hug. You felt slightly uncomfortable, things like this were never really your thing.

Carol and Sophia stayed until it went dark, Daryl wasn’t back yet so you decided just to go asleep, its not like you could actually do anything or get out of bed. Daryl came in some time later and saw you asleep in bed, you looked so peaceful. He shouldn’t have ran out like that before and he felt bad but it just got too much. This was all new territory for him, he didn’t want just a quick fuck with you, he wanted more, and that scared him. Opening himself up to someone meant giving them power to hurt you and he wasn’t quite sure if he was ready for that. He needed to distance himself from you but he needed to protect you from Shane, he just didn’t know what to do. He was brought out of his thoughts when you woke up and saw him sat uncomfortable on the chair. You scooted over, moved the covers for him and patted the bed. He bit his lip contemplating what to do.  
“Come on, that chair can’t be nice to sleep in.” You smiled. That’s it, he was fucked. You could ask him to stab himself in the leg and he would do it if you smiled at him, he was a goner. He toed his boots off and stripped down so he was just in a vest and boxers and crawled into the bed. He lay on his side facing you and you both just watched each other in the moonlight. His hand was on the pillow in front of his face and you gently placed your hand on top and he laced his fingers with yours. It was such a simple gesture but it felt incredibly intimate and gave you crazy butterflies.  
“Goodnight Daryl,” You said softly.  
“G’night y/n.” He whispered as you both closed your eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
